


Let Me Spell It Out For You

by Cup_aTea



Series: Chaise Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day, okay some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Darcy tries not to be disappointed about spending Valentine's Day with her best friend instead of with Steve.  But a gag gift from Jane helps make up for it once Steve comes home.





	Let Me Spell It Out For You

The Avengers had been gone for more than a week on a joint mission with SHIELD when February 14th came around. Darcy tried not to be too disappointed. She’d never made a big deal about Valentine’s Day before so it was silly to feel that way. But it was her first Valentine’s Day with Steve and she’d kind of wanted it to be romantic and or sexy. She’d maybe bought some cute underwear. And now she was going to be spending Valentine’s Day with her best friend. Not that she minded a hang out with Janey, but it was way different from a nice dinner and some making out on the couch that could turn into sexier things. Steve was proving he was very good at the sexy, and Darcy was missing it even after a few days.

Instead she and Jane were making mix drinks from some flavored vodka that Natasha would really not approve of and watching science videos on youtube. They had also gotten each other fake Valentine’s gifts. 

“Open it, open it!” Darcy said, thrusting the mass of tissue and wrapping at Jane.

“Why is it so big?” Jane complained as she took the package from Darcy.

“Maybe it’s a queen sized chocolate bar,” said Darcy, trying not bounce in excitement. They had said they would get joke gifts, but she hoped Jane liked this one.

Jane carefully unstuck the paper and the ribbons—slowly enough that Darcy almost wanted to grab it back from her—and unwrapped her present. 

“Aw, Darcy, that’s perfect,” she said, running her hands over it.

It was a coat rack made of wood with metal hooks evenly spaced. And burned into the wood above the hooks it said, “Home is Wherever You Hang Your Hammer” with a geometric outline of Thor’s hammer at one end. Darcy had commissioned it and outlined the hammer design herself.

“Darcy, this is great,” Jane said. She leaned forward to hug her friend with one arm. “Thor’s gonna love it.”

She reached for the gift she had brought and passed it to Darcy.

“I feel a little bad now, “ Jane said.

“Mmm?” Darcy was focused on ripping off the wrapping paper and didn’t really catch what Jane said. There was a packing box, and then once that was open…

Darcy’s mouth opened. And shut. And opened again. Then she looked up at Jane. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” Jane said weakly.

“It’s…they’re…”

“You told me before how Steve was pretty much the first guy you’d ever trusted to do anal with and you’d mentioned you’d tried a few things. I just thought if you ever needed to spice things up...”

“Always practical, Janey, that’s you…” Darcy shook her head for a minute before breaking into a smile. “Thanks, Jane.”

The box was placed quietly to the side as they went back to watching videos. After Jane went home and Darcy had cleaned up a little, she carried the packing box into their bedroom and dumped the contents onto the bed. 

Three colorful boxes tumbled onto the bed, each for a different pastel butt plug. Darcy picked them up in her hands. Each one had a heart shaped base with words etched into it, meant to look like Valentine’s candy hearts. Darcy gave a tipsy giggle as she read them. There was a traditional ‘Be Mine’, a playful ‘Spank Me’, and a more demanding ‘Do Me Now.’ She took them out of their boxes. They were a little bit bigger than she expected, but just as cute as the packaging promised. She stroked the silicone with her thumb.

“Soft,” she murmured as she turned one over in her hand. Her phone buzzed, and Darcy jumped a little.

It was a text from Steve.

_Happy Valentine’s Day, babe! Miss you._

Darcy smiled and thumbed out a response.

 _Miss you too, Steve. Happy VD!_ She tacked on an emjoi to blow him a kiss for good measure.

_Sleep well, Darcy. We’ll be back as soon as we can._

She texted back her goodnight and set her phone on the nightstand. After a moment’s thought, she set the toys on the nightstand too and swept the boxes off the bed. Then she wriggled under the covers until she was happily wrapped up and curled around Steve’s pillow. And as she drifted off to sleep, a plan began to occur to her.

\---

It was only two days later that Darcy got a text in the middle of the afternoon. Jane’s phone went off a moment later.

 _Back at SHIELD. Should be home <2 hrs_, Darcy’s said.

“Hey, Jaaane,” she said.

“Save it,” Jane said, flapping her hand. “We’re done for the afternoon. Go home.” She started closing both her computer programs and her notebooks.

“Time to go get pretty for our boyfriends?” Darcy said.

“Huh?” Jane said with a confused look. “No. Time to go home and pick up the apartment. I made a huge mess while Thor was gone.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s what he’s gonna be focused on,” Darcy muttered. “See you tomorrow, boss lady.”

“Maybe,” Jane said.

Darcy laughed as she left the lab.

She took the elevator up to the apartment she shared with Steve. (Technically, she still had her own, but they should probably talk about that since she was spending most of her time at his place.) She texted him on the way up, asking if he could get cleaned up and grab some food at SHIELD before he came home. Steve texted back a _why :(_ and Darcy could practically see his sad puppy dog look.

 _so you can enjoy your welcome home surprise_ , she sent. She stepped out the elevator and into their apartment, heading for the bedroom.

His text came back right away. _And what might that be?_

 _it’s not a surprise if i tell you_ , Darcy said. 

_Don’t I even get a hint?_ was Steve’s response. _It’s hard to convince myself to put off getting back to the tower for even more than a second later than I have to._

Darcy thought about it for a second as she opened up the top drawer of the dresser. She pulled out the bra she had gotten preemptively for Valentine’s Day. 

_Well, if you need something to motivate you…_ she sent back. And then she shimmied out of her shirt and bra as fast as she could. She put the new bra on—a deep, vivid purple number with black lace trim—and pulled on a button front shirt over it. She buttoned it up partway and then checked in the mirror. She tugged the collar of the shirt so that the bra was clearly visible and made sure the girls looked good. She held her camera up for a picture, trying to get the best angle.

She hesitated before sending the picture. It wasn’t really something that she and Steve did and it wasn’t something they had talked about. By now, she knew better than to think Steve was stuck in the 40s, but he’d never asked for pictures and at first she’d been reluctant to send them in case he didn’t know that it was kind of a thing in the 21st century. Now, it was more that she wasn’t sure how she felt about having her nudes on Captain America’s phone if it ever got in the wrong hands. But she was pretty comfortable with this one. Plenty of cleavage, but she’d left out her face so there’d be nothing to identify her. And it showed off the edge of her new bra wonderfully, the bright purple standing out against the white polka-dotted dress shirt.

She hit send.

Steve didn’t reply for a moment. Then the three little dots appeared to show he was typing. And then disappeared. And then reappeared. And then disappeared again.

_Darcy._

_Wow._

_I just_

Wow, indeed. Darcy had just rendered her boyfriend speechless.

 _Waiting for you when you get home,_ she texted back.

 _I’ll be fed and showered when I get there. Not going to waste a moment of your time, sweetheart._

Darcy smiled.

 _Just don’t let any of the other Avengers see that picture or you’ll never hear the end of it,_ she sent.

 _Nobody’s ever gonna see that picture, doll._ The reply came back right away.

He texted again. _I gotta go Darcy-doll. But I’ll be out of here as soon as I can. I’m not gonna keep you waiting._

_Text JARVIS when you’re on your way. See you soon. xx_

Steve didn’t text back and Darcy knew he was probably already sucked into a meeting. That was all right because she had a few things she wanted to do first to get her plan in motion.

An hour and a half later, when she was showered and prepped, JARVIS chimed in that Avengers team was 10 minutes out. Darcy put her new bra back on and nothing else. She grabbed the little box of candy hearts she had bought on discount the day before. She had already sorted out all the ones with dirty innuendos. She lay back on the sheets and then carefully set the little hearts on her skin, word side up.

“Oh man,” she said, “I hope this doesn’t look as silly as it feels right now.”

She played with her phone, trying to distract herself from the clock. Finally she heard the front door open and she shoved her phone under a pillow.

“Darcy?” Steve called out.

“In here,” she said.

Steve was there in moments. He caught himself on the doorjamb at the sight of her spread out on the bed.

“Darcy,” he said softly a moment later. He crossed to the bed and knelt down in the sheets to kiss her. Darcy kissed him back eagerly, regretting her plan a little now that she couldn’t just surge up and ravish him. The candy hearts weren’t fairing well as it was.

“Darce,” he said when they broke apart. He looked down her body, and the expression on his face made heat coil in her belly.

“I think I’m a little overdressed for this party,” he said.

“Definitely. Naked is definitely better.”

He stripped efficiently, tossing his clothes over the side of the bed. Then he climbed back on the bed, this time almost covering her body with his own.

“Is this a game?” he said, leaning to kiss and lap at the skin around one of the candies.

“No,” she said breathlessly. “More of a theme.”

His eyebrows raised.

“So this ‘eat me’ isn’t a direction then?” he said. His voice had the husky rasp that she had missed in her bed for the last two weeks.

“No.”

“What about this ‘come on’?” he teased, squeezing his fingers into the meat of her hips. His bedroom smirk was fully in place. 

“No,” she said exasperatedly.

“What about this bra, then?” he said. “Is it for me?”

“It’s there because it’s pretty. You know how I feel about lingerie,” she said.

“ ‘Lingerie is for the wearer. Anyone else who gets to see it is just blessed’,” Steve intoned, semi-seriously. “And I am most definitely blessed.”

He certainly felt serious when he bent his head and began lavishing the skin along every inch of the bra. From her mouth, he managed to tease gasps and moans as he used his lips and tongue and teeth. He didn’t let up even as he had Darcy quivering against the sheets from just his mouth.

“Remember when I said it was part of a theme?” she gasped.

“Mmmm?” said Steve, still focused on her breasts.

“Amazing as this is, you’re missing the main attraction,” she said. Steve released her skin, but not without a small nip.

“So what is this thing that I’m missing?” he asked.

“Back up a little,” she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

He frowned in confusion.

“The better to show you with,” she teased in their old joke.

He still looked a little confused, but knelt back between her legs. On Darcy’s part, she bent her legs and then hooked her hands under her knees. She drew them back till they were touching her chest, putting her bottom on display for Steve. She knew the end of the bright pink plug was pointed right at him.

Steve was silent for a minute, and she tried to peek around her legs for a clear view of his face.

“That’s—“ he had to clear his throat. “That’s new,” he said in a voice rough like gravel.

“Yep,” Darcy said brightly. “Happy Valentine’s, babe.”

“It says ‘Be Mine’,” Steve said, as if she hadn’t put it there herself.

“It does,” she said. “I want you in me, Steve.”

“I…Are you sure?” he said, looking at her wide eyed.

She nodded. “So long as you want to.”

Steve swooped down for a kiss. “I want to, sweetheart, I want to. I want to slip inside until there’s no space between us, darling.”

He kissed her again, hot and wet.

“But we don’t have to, Darcy. Not if you don’t want to. Not if you don’t think you’re ready.”

“Steve, the toys have been fun and your fingers always feel nice. But I wanna feel you.” Steve’s eyes shut tight and Darcy crooned in his ear. “I want to feel you, nice and hot and hard inside me. I know you’d fill me up so good. You’d take your time getting all the way inside, and you wouldn’t move until I say so, even if it takes all night. You feel so much better than any toy, babe; I’ve gotta have you.”

Steve was rocking against her hip, his big hand covering hers on her knees.

“Ok, sweetheart, ok. No more convincing needed.” 

Steve reached over to grab a condom and the lube from the bed stand before focusing back on her.

He placed one more kiss the hollow of her throat before sitting up again. He took her hands from her legs and moved them himself, parting them. He leant in and Darcy thought she heard him groan as he caught sight of the plug again. Then he sunk his teeth into the back of her thigh, where it met the curve of her ass. She moaned. Steve worked his teeth on her flesh lightly, before sucking hard, leaving a hickey that only the two of them would see. When he was satisfied, he bent lower and licked one hot stripe up her cunt that had her writhing in his hands.

Finally, he got his hands on the plug. He handled it gently, not to tease her, but to get a feel for it, before easing it out of her passage. Darcy tried to relax as the widest part reached her rim, but Steve had it sliding out easily. He dropped it in the sheets, and after the briefest pause to roll on the condom, he pressed his fingers to her loosened hole. 

“Steve,” she murmured.

“So lovely, Darcy,” he murmured back.

He grabbed a pillow and lifted her up to tuck it under her hips. Then Darcy heard him get the lube and levered herself up in time to watch him slathering it on. 

“You ready, doll?” he asked again, touching the head of his cock to her entrance. 

“Please, Steve,” said Darcy.

He pressed forward firmly, and Darcy gasped as the head of his cock pushed inside. Steve stopped at the noise. He was wider than the plug, wider than any of the toys they had played with so far. 

“Bad noise?” he murmured.

“Weird noise,” she said. “It feels really different.”

She waited a moment and Steve waited with her.

“A little more?” she said.

“Sure, doll.” He pressed another inch or so deeper. 

“I…more?” she said after a moment. Steve gave her a little more before stopping. 

“Let’s see how this feels,” he said.

He started rocking gently, and brought his hand to her folds. He slipped his thumb inside her, picking up some of her wetness and dragged it up to her clit. His thumb rubbed lazy circles around it while his hips gave little thrusts that opened her bit by bit. Darcy lay back and let her muscles relax around the heat of him. And before she knew it, he was completely inside her.

“Darcy?” Steve said.

“Mmm, give me a minute,” she said. She flexed her hips around him. Steve wet his fingers in her again and renewed his attentions on her clit. She sighed happily. 

“I’m good,” she said. “You can keep going.”

“All right. You tell me if that changes,” he said. And then he started moving again, using slow, easy thrusts. As she got used to it, she put her hands on his ass to pull him in closer.

“Faster,” Darcy said.

Steve did as she asked. He kissed her throat and neck as his hips worked against hers. Darcy panted under his touch and matched his rhythm, urging him onward. Both of them sighed and gasped at the new sensations.

“Fuck, Darce, you’re so tight,” he rasped against her skin.

She gave a frustrated groan as his fingers faltered on her clit. She slid her hand between their bodies and knocked his out of the way. Her arousal climbed quickly as she touched herself in time with Steve’s heat moving inside her.

His hands slid under her ass and lifted her up a little, tilting her towards him.

“Darcy, is this all right?” he said, sounding near the end of his rope.

“It’s good,” she said a little breathlessly. 

She looked up at him kneeling between her legs, his hair mussed from her fingers and his eyes blown dark with arousal. Her fingers ground against her clit as he sank deeper than he had before, and that was all she needed. She climaxed around him, hips shaking as she rocked against his cock and her fingers. 

Steve waited through her orgasm until she had relaxed, and then he was moving again, pumping his cock furiously inside her. A minute later his hips stuttered as he sank deep within her one last time and came. Darcy wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he shook. 

When he had recovered himself a little, he eased back, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Darcy groaned as his cock pulled out and left her feeling sore in the best kind of way.

“You okay?” he asked.

“More than,” she said.

He flopped down beside her and started covering her face with kisses. 

“Jeez Louise, Darce,” he said in between them, “you’re going to be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go,” she said happily. Then she pulled him down for a proper kiss. Steve threw a leg over her, drawing her into him. She tucked into his side as they kissed, happy that their Valentine’s Day had turned out so well after all.

\---

A couple weeks later, Darcy got a text from Jane as she was preparing dinner:

_at least i didn’t get you these. they're huge. Yikes!!!_

The link Jane included was for a website that sold a another set of the candy heart plugs in a larger size and with different sayings. Darcy scanned the page and thought about their toy collection. The second set did look a bit big for her, but for Steve…

 _Yeah, yikes,_ she texted Jane before she forgot. Then she promptly placed an order for the larger plugs and slid the phone back into her pocket. Maybe she’d save them for Steve’s birthday. But somehow, imagining those pretty pieces of silicone nestled between his cheeks, she didn’t think she’d be able to wait that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Links included because sometimes you make things up, and sometimes things are made up for you. 
> 
> Links are definitely **NSFW**.
> 
>  
> 
> [smaller plugs](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-naughty-candy-heart-butt-plug-93096.aspx%20)
> 
> [larger plugs](http://early2bedshop.com/candy-heart-plug.html%20)


End file.
